Nightmare in Lima: Dream Warriors
by CoffeeSam
Summary: Their parents killed him. They locked him inside a boiler room and set fire to the room. But he somehow came back from Hell, and now he wants revenge. He's ready to take revenge on the last of the Lima kids. Nothing will stop him from getting what he wants. And he wants them dead. Rated T for horror/death.


**A/N: Hello, guys! Here is my new story 'Nightmare in Lima: Dream Warriors'. I've been thinking about it for a really long time, and I finally wrote it. I hope you will like it. To those who are reading 'Flash!', the second chapter will be up soon! Please don't forget to leave a review, add to favorites, and follow the story! Or whatever pleases you! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee... My name ain't Ryan Murphy! Or else, maybe for The Glee Project, Ali or Aylin would have won... Or Michael :3  
**

* * *

_Turn on the radio. _A voice in her head told her. She quickly glanced at her digital clock. 1:03 A.M.

_Take a spoonful of coffee grains. _The voice said. She turned on the radio to a rock station and took a spoon, opened the cap to a Maxwell House coffee grains can and dipped her spoon in it, took it out and stared at it.

_Put it in your mouth and drink some coke. You can't fall asleep._ The voice added. She nodded slowly before putting the whole spoon in her mouth and quickly put it on her desk and drank some Coke from her glass. She made a disgusted face before sighing and trying to concentrate on her work.

"Are you crazy? You're going to wake up the whole neighborhood!" The mother of the blonde girl said while entering her daughter's room, walking to the radio and turning the volume down.

"Hi Mom." The blonde teen said, looking up to her mother.

"Don't 'Hi Mom' me! Why are you still up, it's past one."

"I just thought I'd wait for you…" The blonde teen said, glancing down at her work on the desk. The house was almost completed.

"Well, I'm here now. You can get to sleep… Come on, now! _Andale_!" Her mother said, trying to pull her daughter off from the chair.

"I'm really not tired."

"Quinn, don't start with me. You know what your shrink said!"

"He's full of it." Quinn said, getting up from her chair and walking to her bed, her mother following closely behind. She laid down on it and her mother pulled up the covers until they reached her daughter's waist.

"I'm not going to let you get into an argument, not tonight. Now get to sleep." Her mother said before walking to the door.

"Mom, I'm still having those awful dreams…" Quinn said, almost in a pleading tone.

"Elaine, where do you keep the bourbon?" A man shouted from downstairs. Quinn rolled her eyes and looked down.

"I'll be right down!" Her mother shouted before turning to her daughter. "Honey, I've got a guest…"

"And you don't want to keep him waiting." The blonde teen finished.

"You're right. I don't. Goodnight, sweetheart." Her mother said while flicking off the lights.

"Goodnight." Quinn said before shifting to her side and closing her eyes, drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab a crucifix. Seven, eight, gonna stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again."

Quinn glanced nervously around before letting out a shaky breath. She glanced down at her body and noticed that she was still wearing her P.J's. She sighed loudly before looking up at the worn out house in front of her and walked to the porch.

A little girl dressed in a yellow dress was there, and she stopped running in circles to look at the older girl.

"Hi! What's your name?" The little girl asked, smiling.

"Quinn… What's yours?" The teen answered hesitantly.

"Beth." She said with a giggle.

"What is this place?" Quinn asked, looking at the house. A loud noise was heard before the little girl turned to the open door.

"I gotta go, now…" The smaller girl said before running inside.

"Little girl, don't go in there! Beth!" Quinn shouted, running inside, following the little girl. She looked around worriedly, not seeing the little girl. She heard a giggle and headed towards a door, opened it and ran down the stairs, quickly finding the little girl.

"This is where he takes us." Beth said. Quinn sighed and reached for the little girl's hand, until a fire started in the boiler. Quinn screamed and jerked her hand back while stepping away from the boiler.

"Freddy's home…" The little girl said. Footsteps were heard and she quickly took Beth in her arms and started to run away.

While running, she accidentally touched a pipe and screamed in pain when a burning sensation went through her arm. She pulled away from the pipe and kept running, pulling the little girl closer to her chest. She heard a distorted laugh and she turned around, looking at the man that was following her. Burned face. Brown hat. Green and red shirt. A gloved hand with razors at the end of it.

She turned back to in front of her, only to notice she was stuck. She kept on running, but she wouldn't move forward. She looked down and saw that her feet were stuck in some black weird goo, and she glanced back. Freddy was getting closer.

Quinn finally managed to pull her feet out of the goo just as Freddy slashed at her, missing her by little. She finally entered a room, and closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath. She stumbled to the left a bit and bumped into something. She opened her eyes and screamed at the sight of a body. She stumbled backwards and bumped into another body, screaming again.

"Put me down, you're hurting me." Beth said. Quinn looked at the little girl in her arms before dropping the body on the floor, seeing that the once alive body was now lifeless, eyes glassy. She let out a final scream before falling to the ground.

* * *

Quinn sat straight up on her bed. She wiped her sweaty forehead and pushed away the covers. It was another nightmare. She got out of bed and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, and walked to the bathroom.

She didn't bother closing the door and turned on the water, but while trying to pull her hand away, it was stuck. Slowly, it started twisting her hand and she screamed out in pain. She looked at the mirror to see Freddy's face appear, and his hand came out from the mirror like in a 3D movie. His gloved hand quickly showed the razors and he quickly slashed through her wrist, blood quickly oozing out. She screamed again and her eyes got watery.

"Quinn!" She heard someone shout. She turned around and looked at her mom. She glanced at her cut wrist then at her other hand, which was holding a razor blade.

"Mom!" Quinn said before feeling a weakness in her knees, her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground, unconscious.


End file.
